Stranded Island
by GreedSeiyaShika
Summary: Akatsuki Stranded on  s island with a Announcer.. Will they kill each other or will they be able to live together on the island .. Stay tuned to find out
1. Chapter 1

Announcer: Hello , and welcome to the very 1st season of Akatasuki Surviver. Some parts in the show the akatsuki members will be split into 2 teams or 3 groups of two but most of the time there only one big happy loving group. Pfft Happy loving right .They may be able to deal with each other when its not 24/7 but can they when there stranded on a island for a month or will them there selfs be there own tradgic downfall read to find out what happens On this lovely paradise home. 

Deidara sighed : Where are we and why are we so far from home eh?

Leader: Deidara you said this would be a fun little vacation with parties and .. Well it▓s not from what I see .

Kisame; hey at least we have nothing to deal with no bills no annoying idiots , no sasuke

Itachi: How come it had to be me here and not Sasuke.. Heh oh well were going to be on the television right .

Zetsu: That▓s what the guy said and we all had to come so stop complaining..

Tobi : Tobi likes this place its so big a peaceful yep tobi likes it here because tobi is a good boy.

Zetsu: Tobi wanna play a game?

Tobi: What sort of Game Zetsu-san Tobi likes games .

Leader: Ok so where are we going to live Deidara or do we have to build are own shelter.

Deidara: heh Well I cant help with the building unless you want to blow up which might be amusing.eh

Itachi :Don▓t be a smart ass Dei┘ now we need to get some bamboo and vine.

Kisame: uh┘ where do we get those Itachi: The forest should have some vines and Bamboo.

Tobi: Tobi wants to help can tobi help ?

Itachi sighed : Yes , Tobi could help if Tobi shuts up.  
Leader: Ok Itachi and Kisame will get the bamboo ,Zetsu and Tobi will get the vines.. Me and Deidara will just uh wait until you guys are back I guess.

Zetsu knodes: Ok Tobi lets go get that vine. -says walking away-

Tobi smiles : Yay Tobi gets to help yay tobi.. He said Skipping after Zetsu

Itachi: lets go Kisame

Kisame knodes and Him and itachi both walk off into the forest

Deidara yawnes : So your going to make them do all the work eh?

Leader sighed : Yea why not that Tobi has to much energy as it is and well they won▓t mind being good little minions.

Deidara laughs : Well I guess your right eh.

Leader: I▓m always right Deidara

- 20 mins later -

Tobi comes out of the forest Screaming : Zetsu tried to eat Tobi Zetsu tried to eat Tobi for being a good boy..!!!!

Leader: Shut up Tobi..

Zetsu walks out with the vines : I did nothing to him I sware (( are trap failed damn it )) Oh shut up you..

Tobi: Zetsu is a lyer┘

Deidara growles : Shut up Tobi he said he didn▓t so just relax┘

Tobi : Tobi sorry.

-30 mins later -

Itachi and Kisame come back with the bamboo and begin building a hut It took them about 20 mins to complete it because tobi crashed into it once┘But now it was Strong and Tobi prove

Itachi: Ok so what now we have shelter we ate before we came

Tobi: Tobi Knows Camp fire and songs.

Everyone looks at Tobi like he was crazy and all shrug .

Leader :Eh Why not we just need a fire and where good to go.

Deidara gets up and graped some extra bamboo and made a little hut and the put one of his little exploding clay bird in it. :Stand back eh.

Everyone stepped back there was a slight mini Explosion then a perfect little fire.

Zetsu : Grr.. I▓m hungry all I had was that left over salad we had..

Leader: Get over it Zetsu now Tobi what do you want to sing.

Tobi: Tobi knows Mary had a little lamb.

Kisame and Deidara both snicker slightly

Itachi sighes: Uh ok you start tobi.

Tobi: Yay

-So everyone starts Singing Mary had a little lamb Kisame and Deidara trying not to crack up during it .-

Announcer: So it seems there first day/ night was easy going but what will happen next. Will this alliance they seem to have stand or will hunger and there own Competative nature get the best of them.Stay tuned to find out.

((lol Yes I know very weird.. I was in radom mood and thought Sure why not lets put this on fan fiction. Hope you liked it please Comment.Yes I know its short but.. like I said its random and I was bored If i get at least 2 reviews Ill make a longer chapter ))


	2. Chapter 2

Announcer : Hey all did you miss me

Itachi:No...

Announcer:WELL WHO ASKED you ITACHI FASHI MASHI

Itachi: what was that -says in a deadly tone-

Announcer: Nothing hehe nothin love you itachi Now tell them a recap of yesterday.

Itachi: Basicly we came to this island hoping for a nice relaxing party vacation get away but... now where on tv and well it's nothing like the he she deidara said or the information packet.

Announcer: So what exactly happened ?

Itachi: the usally Zetsu trying to eat Tobi , deidara being annoying , Tobi being an idiot.. leader being lazy Kisame being attually helpful.

Announcer : I see well Not to make your mood worse I HAVE NEWS Kakuza and Hidan may be joining you guys here oon the island . ISN"T THAT GReat!

-crickets-

Announcer:uhh i said isnt that great Itachi Answer me damn it

Itachi: yea sure sure just what we need Holy man and Money obsessed kakuza.. later

Announcer : well So much for that ..now on with the show ?

It was finally morning Itachi and Kisame where already up working and talking while the others slept. That is before there was a huge explosion near camp and a very dazzed burnt Deidara came walking back . Kisame had to hold in his snickering and itachi well had to hold in wanting to kill deidara.

Deidara: Damn it that wasnt supose to go that way at all damn it damn it damn it..

-everyone who was sleeping woke up and glaresd at Deidara- 

Deidara:oh hey everyone.. heh I uh yea..

Itachi:you Idiot what did you do this time you could have killed someone .. something killed off are food sources..

Kisame: Wait theres no food? WHAT WILL WE EAT IM A GROWING BOY I NEED FOOD...

Itachi: Kisame relax.. theres still food just it's in hiding now. thanks to the idiot

Deidara sighes: Im not a idiot yea,.

Leader: Shut up ..Im trying to get back to sleep..

Tobi: yes Deidara Shut up.. tobi is trying to sleep

Zetsu smirkes : yes Sleep tight my little entree

Kisame blinks: Zetsu what was that?

Zetsu: Uh nothin gish boy now go get food and take this ticking time bomb with you ..before he gets us all killed.

Deidara: IM NOT A TIME BOMB!

Kisame:eh he's right come along blondy

Itachi: heh lets go and get this over with we shall use Deidara as bait since he scared stuff away.

Deidara: WHAT NO -clings to a tree-

kisame sighes and cuts tree in half and drags the struggling Deidara away with him and Itachi.

Deidara sighes: LET ME GO YEA... -says hanging upside down from a tree-

Kisame:Not yet .. and keep Squirming preditors like there prey to Squirm..

Deidara: IM NOT GOING TO FALL AS A MEAL FOR SOME ANIMAL..

Kisame growles : Keep it up I'll cook you .. and make zetsu happy..

Itachi : Both of you shut up Kisame lets go I hear something coming we shall be back in a hour or so deidara so don't try anything funny got it..

Deidara: WAIT NOOOO DONT LEAVE ME

Kisame dose a toothy grin: Dont get eatten now Deidara 

Announcer : Wow , I mean wow who would think.. that they would Attually use Deidara as bait when they could just have use Kisame or something..

Kisame: Oh come here pretty lady I'll tell you why.

Announcer: Umm hi KIsame um yea why are you here..

Kisame smirks : You said I was bait right.. but hmm you smell so tender and good enough to eat ..

Announcer steps away from kisame: Now now Kisame don't you dare think of me as food

Kisame: it's survival of the fitest right.. well since your stuck here with us on this island why not hmm -pulls out sword-

Announcer: Shit! Well thats all -dodged a swing- stay tuned next time that is if I live remeber to reply .

Kisame: STAY STILL

((lol a little longer .. im kinda just going for randomness so beware and yea )) 


	3. Chapter 3

Annoucer:Ok Im back -coughs- Damn it Kisame you cut my arm deeply now say sorryTUNA BREATh

Kisame lickes the blade of his : heh no I dont think I will now come on be nice and let me slice you up a little more..

Annoucer: DAMN IT GO EAT OR CUt SOMEONE ELES -runs and hides in tree.-

Kisame;HAH I caught you now

Announcer: Damn it down tuna down 

Kisame;come on i'm not that mean come and give me a hug..

Announcer:Maybe later when you dont look so hungry

Kisame:heh fine

Announcer:lets see what the others are doing shall we...

Kisame:heh yea get the camera out of here

Announcer:Now

Mean while back at camp Tobi had just woken up and started to sing a random song

Leader:SHut UP TOBI..

Tobi smiles-But leader sama Tobi is a good boy

Leader: I dont care now shut up...

Itachi sighes slightly:you seem to be having fun here no

Leader: right itachi...

Itachi : well we should have food soon at least

Leader: Thats good hey wait wheres Deidara?

Itachi smirks; Being bait Ill check on him soon and I put 3 traps just in case Zetsu tries to eat him..

Leader;Ok Good

Tobi: When will Dei-san be back...

Leader:Soon and with food

Tobi: Tobi likes food

Itachi:dont we all now I need to find where that Kisame went so..

Leader: he had the announcer of this show up a tree cornered so leave him be

Itachi: How do you know?

Leader:I know so dont worry

Somewhere out in the forest where Deidara is singing skip to my lu my darling.

Deidara freezes as he hears a ruffle in the bushes: Itachi is that you ITachi you've come back for me yeah?

Zetsu poped out smiling : Well well well look what we have here a Deidara hanging from a rope hmm ((i say we eat him now)) Shh now relax we shall get him soom ((NOW))

Deidara blinks:No Zetsu Im not for eatting i'm not food see

Zetsu steps forward and gets closer slightly drooling : heh you look like food to me so heh why not

Deidara:Zetsu...

Zetsu kept stepping forward and a loud snapping of twig could be heard in all 3 traps at once..:WHAT IS THIS

Deidara lookes down at the trap Zetsu was in then to the others:YES WE GOT FOOD !YeaH!

Itachi blinks ; Did you here Deidara cheering just now

Leader:Yea that was Definatly him I know that voice anywere..

Itachi:heh you stay here i'll check what we got and come back with him..and probally zets and food,

Leader knodes and sits down on a rock Tobi skipping around him..:god when is this going to be over

Itachi walks threw the forest and spots Deidara :So Deidara what we catch

Deidara:I'll tell you when you let me down..

Itachi cuts the rope and Deidara falls to the ground :ok so I see we have a zetsu

Deidara glares but stands up : Yeah and two Boars..yeah

Zetsu:HEY Itachi let me out Im straving..

Itachi:you can get out yourself...

Zetsu:Oh duh -he says as he pops up above ground-

Itachi jumps down into a hole and kills a boar and throws it out then the other..

Deidara blinks:YES FOOD

Zetsu drools :can we eat now..

Itachi glares and grabs both boars and walks away towards camp.:Not yet..

Deidara and Zetsu follow slowly

At camp LEader smirks as Itachi comes back with the Boars and lookes at Tobi:Get fire wood..

Tobi runs off and comes back with a big stack:there leader-sama

Itachi:that was quick

Deidara:Ok shouldn't we get Kisame and that annoucer.. -he said blowing up a small bomb creating a fire again-

Itachi:He will smell it and go for the announcer later don't worry.

They start to cook and as they do the smells drift over to Kisame and the Announcer

Kisame:Hmm that smells good ..well come on now lets go

Announcer-looks slightly confused- are you sure I can come along..

Kisame dose a toothy grin:Yea your safe for now no worries they wont bite you and I won;t for now..

Annoucer:Ok - jumps down from tree- Damnit that stil hurts though..

Kisame sighes and pickes the announcer up and runs to were the other were:sorry but you would have wasted time

Announcer:No not at all thanks for the lift hi guys

Everyone eles:Hi long time no see.

(Well thats chapter three hope you like it will update soon tah)) 


	4. New arrival

(( sorry it took me so long to update I was thinking of how to write this chapter so EH yea hope you like it and al lthat good stuff))

Announcer:So where were we when we left off now I remember the guys had invited me to dinnger with them.  
It was truly sweet and I'm amazed how good of a cook they can be.But before I forget we arn't having Hidan and Kakuza but instead we are having Sasori coming here today.  
-A loud air pane lands right near the beach and there was yelling heard-

Announcer:I wonder whats going on -walks over to the plane and see's blood on a window- Damnit Sasori better not have-Just as I said that the door opens and Sasori comes walking out a head in his hand- Um Sasori whos that?

Sasori smirked: Oh a second passenger don't worry i didn't kill the pilot.

-The plane takes off-

Announcer: Sasori you just had to kill someone didn't you Sasori knoded and tossed the head to me : here Catch Announcer: HELL NO -catches and throws it back and walks away-  
Sasori laughed: wow your interesting but why is there one girl here and well 7 guys.  
Announcer:How am I supose to know but heh beware of Kisame he already cut me with his sword.  
Sasori growles: heh thats Joyful here I can Poisun you if you want Announcer: Go to hell sasori Sasori smirked: What was that..heh Only If I can take you down with me and cut into your body and torcher you for eternitys Announcer: You heard me and heh thats a little creepy Anyways lets go wake up the others they'll be happy to see you I'm sure.  
Sasori:heh ok lets go.  
Announcer takes Sasori to the others : Rise and Shine sleeping beauties.  
Sasori: More like sleeping idiots.  
Itachi glared sleepily: Speak of the Devil Kisame yawnes: It's puppet boy Tobi blinks: Sasori-sama Zetsu:Who the hell woke me up.. -he said before he fell back to sleep -  
Announcer:Hi everyone welcome your newest arrival Sasori Deidara:SASORI-SAMMA!  
Announcer:there we go some one is happy to see ya Sasori;heh joy Itachi:Stop being so Lond -pulls out blow horn and blow it in Itachis ear-  
Itachi: You fucking bitch that was uncalled for.  
Announcer: Its Called get off your lazy ass.. and say hello Itachi glares :Hi..and Interupt my sleep again.. I'll kill you Announcer:Fair enought Sasori knodes and lookes around: Ok well yea ok what ever Announcer: Well this episdoe is being cut earlier then others because well we had ntohing eles to do for now. Tune in tomarrow for the continuation and more of the show. 


End file.
